<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the first time that you touched me by lovelesscherub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173007">the first time that you touched me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesscherub/pseuds/lovelesscherub'>lovelesscherub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesscherub/pseuds/lovelesscherub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impulsively written Harringrove + first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the first time that you touched me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come talk to me about these two on tumblr @ softestprettyboy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve doesn’t know what’s keeping him up. Well, he does, actually. He just doesn’t want to admit it to himself. Though, it’s not exactly the first time. Billy Hargrove had kept him up many nights without physically being there, without having a clue that he’s occupying Steve’s mind more often than not.</p>
<p>He feels restless, turning onto his back and letting out a sigh as he stares up at the ceiling. The lights from the pool outside are painting silvery waves all over his room through the window, and Steve finds his right hand sliding down his stomach, reaching the waistband of his boxer briefs, and then stopping. With a huff, Steve rolls onto his stomach, arms under his pillows and face buried into one.</p>
<p>It is ridiculous, really. To be attracted to a guy who hates his guts. Lately, though, Steve feels like something has changed. That Billy actually likes him. <em>No</em>. That’s not right. He <em>tolerates</em> him. There’s a difference, he reminds himself. Just because they aren’t fist-fighting anymore, and they bump into each other and have conversations more often because of the kids, doesn’t mean Billy suddenly feels any differently towards him. And then Steve squeezes his eyes shut hard as if to will himself to fall asleep right this second.</p>
<p>But as he closes his eyes, all he sees is Billy. The guy with his stupid, curly blond hair. The wolfish grin on his lips, baring his teeth before sucking on a cigarette. The freckles that dust over his cheeks and his nose, and Steve wonders if he has freckles all over his body. He probably would’ve caught a glimpse already if he had looked hard enough, because that guy never wears a shirt properly. Does he have freckles over his chest? Body hair? It’s hard to imagine, since Billy seems to be all smooth, tan skin and lean muscle.</p>
<p>Steve has to open his eyes. His imagination isn’t going to stop there, and he can already feel hot splotches all over from a full-body flush, his shirt sticking to his skin. <em>Fuck</em>. He rubs over his face with both of his hands, runs his fingers through his hair, and lets out another sigh. Pushing himself up to sit on the edge of his bed, Steve thinks that going to grab a glass of cold water might be a good distraction. A cold shower might work better, but, oh well.</p>
<p>Then there’s a knock.</p>
<p>Steve’s heart jumps up to his throat. It’s late, and he isn’t expecting anyone, so he sits there for a moment and thinks that maybe he imagined it, or maybe it was something else, not a knock on the front door.</p>
<p>Then it sounds again. And Steve can’t just sit there and ignore it for the rest of the night. What if it’s one of the kids? What if something’s happened?</p>
<p>He gets out of bed and walks out of his room to the top of the stairs. The third knock is louder, impatient, and Steve jogs down the stairs to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open with one swift movement.</p>
<p>Steve could have come up with a thousand and one scenarios about who it could’ve been and why, and this version still wouldn’t have made the list.</p>
<p>Billy Hargrove is standing there on his front porch with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Steve hasn’t seen him wear that denim jacket in a long time. Underneath the jacket he is wearing a white shirt with a low V-neck, and Steve notices all of that before he lifts his gaze up to look at his face, seeing a grin on Billy’s lips.</p>
<p>“Did I just wake you up from a really good dream?”</p>
<p>Parting his lips, Steve wants to ask what the hell Billy is talking about, but when he realizes, his knees feel like jelly. He can only imagine what he must look like to Billy in that moment. Hair mussed, absolutely wild and sticking up. Face flushed, skin flushed everywhere, his gray shirt sticking to his skin.</p>
<p>Staring at Billy with his mouth open probably doesn’t help the situation, either. But without that he would’ve missed the blooming, purple bruise on Billy’s face, at the highest point of his left cheek.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Steve asks, the words coming out breathier than he intends.</p>
<p>“Can’t a guy just pay a surprise visit, pretty boy?”</p>
<p>No, is what Steve wants to say. Billy’s never just, well, showed up like this before. Steve wonders how he had even known where he lives, until he remembers that Billy had come to pick up Max a couple of times, and they had had short conversations right there on the front porch while Billy waited for Max to drag herself into his Camaro. At least he hadn’t stayed in his car and just honked to avoid Steve altogether, so maybe that was a step from hating Steve’s guts to <em>tolerating</em> him.</p>
<p>“Do you, uh, do you wanna come in?”</p>
<p>Billy flashes him two perfect white rows of teeth as he grins and steps inside. Steve just about loses it at the way their arms brush against each other when he moves to let Billy in before he closes the door behind the other, locking it back up.</p>
<p>Billy’s never been inside the house before, so when Steve turns around to face him, he sees Billy looking around.</p>
<p>“You’ve got this huge house all to yourself?” Billy asks, looking up towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And you never throw any parties?”</p>
<p>“No. Not anymore.”</p>
<p>Billy just gives him a hum as he turns to look at him, and Steve feels like he’s been caught. He thinks maybe Billy can read his fucking thoughts or something, maybe he knows what Steve was up to in bed. More realistically, maybe Billy’s caught him staring before, maybe Steve’s made him uncomfortable so Billy’s come over to teach him a fucking lesson or something.</p>
<p>“Do I still make you nervous?”</p>
<p>Steve’s hands are trembling, so he glues them to his sides.</p>
<p>“I thought we were past that, Stevie.”</p>
<p>“Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Billy takes one of his hands out of his pockets, gestures vaguely in the air and his thumb brushes over the spot where his bruise is, and then finally he drops his arm back down with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Well, I figured since you let the kids have sleepovers here all the time, you just might let me crash for a night.”</p>
<p>Steve is nodding before he can get any further questions out of his mouth, and the smile on Billy’s lips is softer this time, genuine, almost sweet. It’s quite dark, so Steve can’t be sure, but he thinks he can see a freckle right on the edge of Billy’s upper lip.</p>
<p>“The guest room has clean sheets. It’s all yours”, Steve says, nodding towards the top of the stairs, the room opposite his.</p>
<p>Billy’s laugh catches him off guard, and even though Steve is confused as to what Billy finds so funny, he can’t help but smile because the laugh seems genuine, too.</p>
<p>“What? You’re not gonna show me your room at all, Bambi?”</p>
<p>It makes Steve roll his eyes, though the smile is still on his lips as he heads to the stairs and just assumes that Billy is following behind. He can almost picture the sly grin on Billy’s lips, and it makes him chew the inside of his cheek before he reaches his room again.</p>
<p>Flicking on the switch on the light on his drawer, Steve turns once his room is nice and dimly lit for Billy to see. Billy just stands there in the doorway, leaning slightly against the door frame as if waiting for Steve to invite him in. Billy stares at Steve’s bed. The blanket is hanging off the side, his pillows are piled against the headboard, and the sheet is slightly coming off from the bottom left corner.</p>
<p>“So this is where the magic happens?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>They both smile.</p>
<p>Billy eventually steps into the room, eyes flicking up to the black and white wallpaper, then down to Steve’s messy desk, then to the window where the pool’s lights are still illuminating.</p>
<p>“Of course you have a fucking pool”, he scoffs, almost bitter, as he sits down on Steve’s bed.</p>
<p>Steve chuckles, awkward, and he wants to ask Billy if he’s really only now realizing that he has a pool, but he’s too busy thinking about the fact that Billy Hargrove is in his bed. Sure, he’s just sitting on it, but still. It makes Steve’s stomach twist, and not in a bad way.</p>
<p>“I miss being in the water, man.”</p>
<p>And Steve imagines Billy on the beach, somewhere in California. Hot sand under his feet, between his toes. More tanned than he is now. He was more tanned the first time Steve had seen him, but it’s now slightly faded over the winter. He imagines more freckles on his skin, his hair lighter under the sun, curls straightened in the salty water. Is he a surfer? He probably is a surfer.</p>
<p>“No beaches for miles. And we don’t even got a pool.”</p>
<p>“There’s a community pool”, Steve says, and Billy laughs again.</p>
<p>“Invite me over for a pool party sometime.”</p>
<p>“No parties. Not anymore.”</p>
<p>And Billy narrows his eyes, humming in thought again.</p>
<p>Steve hasn’t even looked towards the general direction of the pool since that night with Nancy, Barb, Tommy, and Carol. And he isn’t sure if he’ll use it in the summer, even though he’s heard that it’s going to be a hot one.</p>
<p>“How do you relax?”</p>
<p>The question makes Steve raise his eyebrows at Billy.</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re standing there, tense as hell. How do I get you to relax?”</p>
<p>Steve’s heart hammers in his chest. Maybe that theory about Billy being able to read his thoughts isn’t too far-fetched after all.</p>
<p>“I’m not tense”, Steve says after swallowing thickly and shrugging. And as if to prove a point, he walks over to his bed and takes a seat next to Billy, still leaving a good few inches between them.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you a joint next time.”</p>
<p>Steve’s heart skips at the mention of a next time. What is this? And whatever this is, is there going to be more?</p>
<p>“I brought some with me from California, and that’s the good shit. None of Tommy’s crap. I’m starting to believe he’s selling me oregano.”</p>
<p>It makes Steve laugh, and he notices some of the tension leaving his body, melting away from his shoulders. Billy grins at him, looking pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“There you go. See? Just gotta fucking relax.”</p>
<p>“You can’t blame me for being at least a little surprised about you knocking on my door in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>“Yet here I am, on your bed, and you’re letting me.”</p>
<p>The bruise on Billy’s cheek catches Steve’s attention again, and Steve has to bite his lips not to ask Billy about it. Max has told him a few things about what Billy’s father is like, has told him about physical violence and verbal abuse, and even though Billy isn’t exactly a saint, it doesn’t mean he deserves that kind of behavior from his own parent.</p>
<p>Steve’s thought process freezes completely when Billy’s hand finds its way to his thigh. Warm and firm on his bare skin, and Steve can’t help but just stare at Billy. This is a dream, he thinks, this is a fucking wet dream.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Wanted to touch you.”</p>
<p>Steve stares into Billy’s blue eyes, tries to look for dilated pupils so he knows Billy is high and that he’s doing what he’s doing because he is under the influence and not able to make responsible, sane decisions. But his pupils aren’t dilated, and his eyes are so beautiful and so blue, it makes Steve’s chest ache. He can’t smell alcohol on him either, but it is hard to believe Billy would do that so casually while being completely sober and in control.</p>
<p>“You ever kissed a guy?”</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widen and he can almost see himself from Billy’s perspective, looking dumb, staring at him.</p>
<p>“You have, haven’t you? You better tell me all about it, Harrington”, Billy says and gives his thigh a little squeeze, and it is enough to make Steve’s stomach tighten, bring some heat into his lower belly.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna fucking laugh”, Steve chuckles, a little nervous but mostly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Try me”, Billy murmurs and slides his hand up a little, the tip of his middle finger just about grazing the skin underneath the cotton of Steve’s boxer briefs.</p>
<p>“It was with Tommy.”</p>
<p>Billy raises his eyebrows, and Steve can tell by the quiver at the corner of his mouth that Billy is trying his best not to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Hagan?” he then breathes out hard, disbelief written all over the amused look on his face.</p>
<p>“Shut up! It happened just once. And it was ages ago. We were both wasted after a party, and somehow ended up making out. He was off again with Carol, until they were on again. Y’know, that kinda stupid stuff. Doesn’t mean a thing”, Steve explains, shifting to sit cross-legged on the bed, pulling his thigh away from Billy’s reach in the process. A lack of response makes Steve speak up again. ”Have you?”</p>
<p>“What? Kissed Tommy?” Billy asks, teasing on purpose.</p>
<p>“No, fuck off. Kissed a guy”, Steve says and reaches his hand out to smack Billy on the shoulder. Playful, no real force behind it.</p>
<p>“Mhm. Plenty”, Billy finally answers, grabbing Steve by the wrist and grinning up at him. That wolfish, lewd grin that makes Steve toss and turn in bed. “But none as pretty as you.”</p>
<p>Billy holds his wrist so tightly that Steve can feel his own rapid pulse, and he wonders if Billy can feel how fast he was making his heart beat.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Steve’s mouth goes dry and he can feel a lump in his throat.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“’Cause fucking look at you, Harrington”, Billy groans like he is forced to explain the most obvious thing in the world. “With your stupid hair that looks so unbelievably soft, and your big, brown, Bambi eyes, and your lips. Jesus, fuck, your lips, Steve.”</p>
<p>Steve feels himself being pulled closer to Billy like a magnet, like he wants to hear every single thing Billy has to say about him, over and over again, and he can’t stop thinking about kissing Billy now that it’s an actual option and not a daydream.</p>
<p>“Kiss me”, Steve breathes out, and as he stares into Billy’s eyes, for a split second he thinks he sees a shadow weighing him down there, like he is realizing what he is doing and thinking about pulling away and leaving.</p>
<p>Billy touches Steve’s chin first, holding it between his forefinger and thumb, making Steve part his lips. His eyes flick between Steve’s eyes and mouth, hesitant for only a second before closing the gap between them.</p>
<p>All Steve can hear is the rush of blood between his ears, and he closes his eyes as his vision goes blurry. It starts out soft, the kiss, but Steve’s lips are already parted and something lurches in Steve’s stomach as Billy’s tongue finds his own. Suddenly he feels like he isn’t close enough to Billy, so he places his hands on Billy’s shoulders and leans his body in close. Billy’s hand drops from his chin and finds Steve’s side instead, free arm wrapping around his middle and pulling him in closer and closer until he’s in Billy’s lap.</p>
<p>Their teeth knock together, and that makes Billy pull away. It takes Steve a little longer to catch his breath and then eventually blink his eyes open, and when he sees that soft look on Billy’s face, his heart flutters. He’s never seen that look on Billy before, open and adoring, aimed at him. Billy smooths Steve’s hair back with one hand, humming when he notices Steve leaning into that touch.</p>
<p>“What are we doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>And it sounds like an honest, good enough answer, because Steve has no idea, either.</p>
<p>“I guess I just gave you your second kiss with a guy”, Billy says then, grinning because it’s so frustratingly simple, and he must know it, too.</p>
<p>“Better than the first”, Steve dares to say, and it clearly strokes Billy’s ego in some way.</p>
<p>“So”, Billy clears his throat. “I’m assuming you’ve never gotten down and dirty with a guy, then.”</p>
<p>That feels more embarrassing than admitting to having made out with Tommy H. once.</p>
<p>“No one’s popped your cherry, huh?” Billy grins.</p>
<p>“Can you shut up?” Steve groans. It’s not like he’s a fucking virgin. He’s had sex before. Just not with a guy.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Can you make me?” Billy’s grin only grows bigger.</p>
<p>Steve leans in to kiss him, then. Cupping Billy’s cheek with one hand, and he can feel Billy smiling against his lips. It’s shorter this time, the kiss a little messy because Billy’s smiling and not giving Steve much to work with, but it’s light-hearted, so Steve doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>Billy’s hands come to rest on his hips, start sliding down lower until he has hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs, the material sliding down along with Billy’s hands.</p>
<p>“Hey”, Steve stops him. Not because it’s out of line, but because Steve really feels nervous now.</p>
<p>“Sorry”, Billy apologizes, hands stopping and then pulling away completely, and somehow Steve thinks that’s even worse.</p>
<p>“No, just”, Steve mumbles, letting out a sigh as he takes a hold of Billy’s hands and brings them back to his hips. “I don’t know what this is. I don’t know what I’m doing. I mean, I didn’t know you were even into me.”</p>
<p>Steve sees Billy thinking, then. He tilts his head as he looks up at Steve, like he’s choosing his words very carefully before saying them.</p>
<p>“Let me show you.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You said you don’t know what you’re doing, so let me show you. Let me make you feel good, pretty boy.”</p>
<p>Steve chews at the inside of his lip and nods.</p>
<p>“You wanna?”</p>
<p>Steve nods again.</p>
<p>“You gotta say it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I wanna. I want you.”</p>
<p>“Good. ‘Cause I really fucking want you right now”, Billy murmurs and slides his hands down a little again, but only enough to then be able to slide them up under Steve’s shirt, hands on his bare sides, making Steve shiver a little.</p>
<p>“Grind on me.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Just, like, roll your hips down against me a little.”</p>
<p>And Steve does. Feels heat in his groin when he feels how tight the front of Billy’s jeans has gotten, and if Steve wasn’t hard before that, he sure is hard now.</p>
<p>“Feel that? S’all you, princess.”</p>
<p>“Billy”, Steve can’t help but breathe out, shaky. Because what is this, really? Billy seems so sweet, so gentle, calling him fucking princess and holding him in his lap like he’s wanted it almost for as long as Steve.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t answer, but he rolls his hips again and earns a low groan from Billy. He doesn’t especially like the way the material of Billy’s jeans feels against him, but he’s too turned on to really care.</p>
<p>“You’re wearing too much”, Steve complains, slipping his hands under Billy’s denim jacket and pushing it off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Eager to get me naked, huh?” Billy’s slightly breathy, too. His eyes are a darker shade of blue now, and he helps Steve get him out of his jacket. Once it’s off, Steve’s able to run his hands down Billy’s broad shoulders as Billy chucks the jacket to the floor.</p>
<p>“These, too”, Steve murmurs, hands sliding down between their bodies to work Billy’s jeans open. It makes his stomach flip, and he has no idea where he gets the courage to just go for what he wants, but there he is, desperate enough to start begging any minute now.</p>
<p>“My, my”, Billy chuckles, watching Steve fumble with the button and the zipper. “I guess being with that Wheeler chick didn’t turn you into a prude, after all.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“You know what you gotta do.”</p>
<p>And they kiss again, sloppier and needier, noses pressing together as Steve finally manages to open the fly of the annoyingly tight jeans.</p>
<p>Billy’s hands slip underneath Steve’s ass and give his cheeks a playful squeeze before lifting Steve up to plop him down onto his back on the bed. Steve realizes he likes that. He likes that very, very much. Would let Billy fucking throw him around if he wants to, just like this, just like on the basketball court.</p>
<p>He stares at Billy for what feels like the millionth time. Billy looks ridiculously good in the dim light. His skin all golden, revealing more of it as he toes off his shoes and then finally gets rid of those jeans. He’s wearing boxer shorts, and Steve wonders how comfortable they could be in such tight jeans. The alternative, probably, would be no underwear at all, and Steve isn’t ready for that yet, isn’t ready for what’s underneath, even if his mouth waters a little at the pure thought of it.</p>
<p>“See something you like?” Billy asks when he catches Steve staring, an ever so smug grin on his lips.</p>
<p>“You know I do.”</p>
<p>Steve sucks his lower lip into his mouth when he sees Billy toying with the elastic of his boxers. The outline of his hard cock is very much right in front of Steve’s face, but his whole body tightens as Billy slowly pulls them down, revealing some soft blond pubes.</p>
<p>“Billy”, Steve breathes out, reaching out to hold onto Billy’s forearm to stop him. “Do you really, like, want this?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think I’d be getting naked if I didn’t. Do you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, just”, Steve starts and takes in a sharp breath through his nose, shaking his head a little because, damn, he is fucking this whole thing up. “I just had no idea you felt this way.”</p>
<p>“What? You’re the prettiest boy in all of Indiana.”</p>
<p>“Thought you hated me.”</p>
<p>“I only tease you so I can see you blush, Harrington.”</p>
<p>Steve feels his cheeks heat up, and Billy has to see it, too. His grin turns just a tad bit softer, and Steve lets go of Billy’s arm, giving him permission to keep going. Steve licks his lips when Billy pulls his boxers down to his thighs because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a thick cock before, not that he’s seen many, anyways.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“I hope we will”, Billy smirks as he walks back over to the edge of the bed where Steve has propped himself up onto his elbows.</p>
<p>“We can stop if you wanna. Anytime. I promise.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What do you wanna do, then?”</p>
<p>Steve knows, but at the same time, he doesn’t. He’s never done this before, so he only knows how things work in theory. He feels stupid and embarrassed as he stares at Billy’s cock and then up at Billy and then down at his cock again. This is ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna suck my cock, Steve?” Billy asks, voice low, and Steve nods, thankful for Billy for finding the words for him.</p>
<p>“Don’t be shy. I’ll tell you what feels good.”</p>
<p>Steve’s dick twitches in his underwear and all he wants to do is to put his mouth on the head that points slightly up towards Billy’s taut stomach. But he’s hesitant, and maybe Billy is able to read into it.</p>
<p>“Touch it first.”</p>
<p>Steve moves to the edge of the bed, sits up on his knees there and then reaches his hand out to wrap his fingers around the base.</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah”, Billy’s answer is breathy, and as Steve looks up at him, he sees a bit of a flush on Billy’s cheeks, too.</p>
<p>It doesn’t feel as awkward as Steve thought it would. The moment he touches him, he wants to do more, so he leans in and puts his lips to the tip of Billy’s cock, testing the waters. He doesn’t mind the slight muskiness of it. Billy smells clean, and the strongest smell is his cologne, which Steve really likes.</p>
<p>“Open your mouth.”</p>
<p>And Steve does, parts his lips enough for Billy to push the tip into his mouth gently. It just rests against Steve’s tongue, until he swirls it across the slit and then sucks on it like he is pulling a lollipop out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that’s good, pretty boy”, Billy hums, meeting Steve’s eyes when he looks back up at him.</p>
<p>Steve’s encouraged by that, by the fact that Billy just praised him for the smallest thing he did. He puts his lips back on the tip, gives it a little kiss which makes Billy groan, and parts his lips so he can take the whole head into his mouth this time.</p>
<p>“You gotta watch your teeth”, Billy hisses slightly, and it makes a cold shiver run through Steve’s body because of embarrassment. But Billy’s hand is in his hair then, fingers sliding into his messy brown locks, tugging gently which has Steve closing his eyes and focusing on not scraping Billy with his teeth.</p>
<p>The head already feels like a lot, and Steve thinks he’d have to dislocate his jaw if he wants to take Billy in any further. Billy isn’t pushing, isn’t moving his hips to thrust into his mouth, so Steve lets himself have his time, too. He sucks on the head, tongue flat under it where he can feel a thick vein.</p>
<p>“God. Let me look at you”, Billy groans as he tugs Steve’s head back by his hair. He’s drooled all over the head of Billy’s cock, lips slick, as he looks up.</p>
<p>“Fuck, look at you, Stevie. Lips as plump and pink as yours, you were made for this, baby.”</p>
<p>Baby. It’s somehow more intimate than any of the nicknames Billy’s used before, and Steve feels a damp spot forming in his briefs.</p>
<p>“Go lie down. On your back.”</p>
<p>As soon as Steve’s back hits the mattress, Billy positions himself between Steve’s legs, hands on Steve’s hips. He smiles up at Billy who looks even more ravishing with that look of want in his eyes, and Steve still can’t believe Billy wants him like this.</p>
<p>“Let me show you a trick or two”, Billy murmurs and tugs at Steve’s underwear, making Steve lift his hips up so that Billy can tug them down and off completely before throwing them onto the floor where half of Billy’s clothes are already.</p>
<p>“A pretty boy with a pretty dick, huh?” Billy grins and Steve flushes deep red again.</p>
<p>It is so filthy, the way Billy keeps the eye-contact as he licks up along the underside of Steve’s dick, and Steve can’t help but let out a pleased little sigh. Billy’s hands are on his hips again, keeping him down, as he takes more of Steve’s dick into his mouth and fucking swallows around him in a way that makes Steve arch his back.</p>
<p>He’d already been leaking in his boxer briefs, and he is leaking into Billy’s mouth now, and he thinks he is going to come in two seconds and then this whole thing would be over. His toes curl, and he digs the heels of his feet into the mattress, but Billy keeps his hips firmly in place with his hands.</p>
<p>“Billy. I’m-”, Steve breathes out, but his breath catches in his throat when Billy presses his tongue flat right under the head of his dick, a sensitive spot that makes Steve’s hips stutter, and that’s all the warning Billy gets before Steve is pulsing into his mouth, white-hot heat enveloping his body as he comes, still embarrassingly fast.</p>
<p>Steve is not looking, has squeezed his eyes shut, but he can feel and hear Billy swallowing, and it makes Steve whine quietly as he presses his thighs against Billy’s cheeks.</p>
<p>The next time Steve opens his eyes, Billy is looming over him with a victorious grin on his lips, and Steve rolls his eyes. He expects Billy to make fun of the fact that he had come faster than he thought it was possible, but no such remark leave’s Billy’s mouth.</p>
<p>“You taste good.”</p>
<p>So fucking filthy, Steve thinks, as he pulls Billy down into a kiss. And he doesn’t know what he thinks about it, about the way he can taste his own come on Billy’s tongue, but it kind of just makes it a little more intimate, and Steve’s into it. When they pull away, Steve slides his hands under Billy’s shirt and feels his abs, his chest, before he pushes his hands up further and Billy takes the hint to get his shirt off.</p>
<p>Steve decides right then and there that Billy Hargrove hovering over him naked is the most stunning sight in the world. And he does indeed have freckles dusted over his shoulders, some on his chest, too.</p>
<p>“Glad I made you come”, Billy hums casually as he slides down between Steve’s legs and puts his mouth on the milky soft skin of his thighs. He bites down, playful, and Steve almost asks him to bite harder and leave a mark, but he’s too busy watching. “Makes the next step easier”, Billy adds and his hands slide under Steve’s thighs, lifting them up and spreading them apart.</p>
<p>Technically, Steve knows what Billy is referring to, but he feels so hazy that he can’t really function because this is really happening, and it’s so much better than any daydream or restless wet dream ever could be.</p>
<p>“Turn around.”</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t react because his cheeks are on fire and he can practically feel Billy looking at where he’s spread his thighs wide.</p>
<p>“On your belly, pretty boy”, Billy orders again, but Steve can hear a hint of amusement in the tone of his voice.</p>
<p>This time Steve moves, turns onto his stomach while Billy shifts on the bed, too. But Billy’s not pleased with the way Steve’s lying flat on his stomach, so he slides his hands under Steve’s hips and lifts his ass up, making Steve hide his cherry-red face in his pillow.</p>
<p>Billy lets out a low growl that rumbles in his chest, and Steve shivers at the sound. Both of Billy’s hands are on his ass now, and he gives him a little smack that makes Steve gasp, and Billy chuckles softly.</p>
<p>“Can I take a look?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Steve’s answer is muffled by the pillow, but Billy seems to hear him just fine.</p>
<p>He spreads Steve’s cheeks apart and sucks in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Fuck, princess, would you look at that. Just like a peach. Could eat this ass for hours.”</p>
<p>Steve feels the pad of Billy’s thumb rub over his hole, and his dick twitches again as he clenches at the thought. He wonders what it would feel like to have Billy’s mouth and tongue on his hole, to feel the slight stubble on Billy’s face on such sensitive skin. He gasps when the tip of Billy’s thumb pushes in, and it’s a kind of a dry burn Steve isn’t used to. Billy chuckles, leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s left cheek and pulls his thumb away.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got lube.”</p>
<p>Steve has a small bottle in the drawer of his bedside table, but he doesn’t mention it. He’s too caught up thinking about the fact that Billy has lube with him. Steve figures that Billy is the kind of guy to always have a condoms and lube in his wallet or back pocket, but a part of him likes to think about Billy coming over and purposefully packing them with him, instead of just rolling with the ones he’s put there after his last hook up.</p>
<p>Billy’s kneading his ass with both hands, squeezing tight and kissing his lower back, and Steve honestly thinks he’s just having a very vivid wet dream.</p>
<p>“You okay there, Harrington? I like ‘em a little loud, y’know, vocal.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just…” Steve sighs as he turns his head to the side and tries to think about something coherent to say. “Thought about this before.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Thought about me wrecking your virgin ass?” Billy sounds more than a little cocky now.</p>
<p>“Billy…”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you’ve thought about, princess”, he hums, proud, rubbing the backs of Steve’s thighs, and Steve is enjoying how Billy’s hands are constantly on him like that.</p>
<p>Steve can’t bring himself to start with his raunchiest fantasies, or his dirtiest wet dreams, so as he lets out a soft breath, he settles on something else. “Your fingers inside me.”</p>
<p>Billy laughs like Steve’s just told him what he had for dinner.</p>
<p>“Want me to make that happen, hm?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please.”</p>
<p>“Oh, since you asked so nicely…”</p>
<p>Steve feels the mattress dip and spring up underneath him as Billy’s weight shifts off. Billy walks over to the pile of clothes on the floor, looking for his jeans, and he takes out his wallet from the back pocket. There are two small silver sachets; one for the condom, one for the lube.</p>
<p>Steve flips himself onto his back because he wants to see Billy, and Billy looks down at him with an arched eyebrow, like he wants to tell Steve to turn back around. After a moment or two of looking at each other, Billy doesn’t say anything and just climbs back into Steve’s bed.</p>
<p>“Let me see that pretty pink hole, baby.”</p>
<p>Steve brings his knees up and spreads his legs apart, and Billy grunts, he’s not happy. Reaching over Steve, he grabs one of the pillows behind Steve’s head and pushes it under Steve’s ass, making Steve lift up his hips so Billy can position the pillow under them, supporting his lower back.</p>
<p>“Much better”, Billy hums, and Steve parts his lips as he watches Billy tear open the lube sachet.</p>
<p>Some of the clear gel drips down onto the bed, but Billy catches the rest of it on the forefinger of his right hand. Steve thinks he might black out as Billy brings his hand between his legs and presses his lube-slick forefinger to his hole.</p>
<p>“Don’t tense up on me again, Harrington.”</p>
<p>Even though Steve’s heart is still beating wild and free in his chest, his body isn’t tense. He’s more turned on than he’s ever been before in his life, but he also feels more in tune with his body than he usually does.</p>
<p>“Gotta get you to take a few fingers before you can take my cock.”</p>
<p>“Fuck”, Steve curses, breathy, as Billy’s finger slides in to the first digit. The next one is easy, too. When it comes to the knuckle, Steve squirms a little and Billy lets him adjust.</p>
<p>“Do you want it, Bambi? Do you want me to sink my cock into you?” Billy asks and his voice has gone low and husky and Steve can only moan softly as Billy pulls his finger out and then starts sliding his middle finger in with his forefinger.</p>
<p>“You okay? Can you take ‘em both?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, just. God”, Steve mutters and then bites his lower lip as he adjusts to the stretch of two fingers.</p>
<p>Billy stares at him and Steve stares at Billy’s wrist, tries his best to stay relaxed now that the stretch has turned into a slight burn. He wants to tell Billy to just fuck it, to just push into him already because Steve is impatient. But he knows he needs this, needs a bit of a preparation, so he takes in a shuddery breath and takes two fingers in up to the knuckles.</p>
<p>Billy pushes his fingers in as deep as they can go, flicks his wrist up and curls his fingers inside Steve a little. He grins as Steve’s eyes widen, his lips part and he lets out breathy moan.</p>
<p>“Thought you’d like that”, Billy teases him, and Steve can feel heat spreading all over his body from the pads of Billy’s fingers brushing against that sweet spot inside him.</p>
<p>“Do it again”, Steve pleads, and Billy does.</p>
<p>And it feels so fucking good. Steve finds himself rolling his hips slightly, thrusting a little into Billy’s fingers to get them in deeper because they’re so close to that sweet spot and it’s already making Steve’s dick twitch with interest, he wants to know what it feels like when something hits that spot just right.</p>
<p>Steve opens his mouth to say something, but all he can get out is breath because Billy is pulling his fingers out and leaving Steve feeling a little empty. It’s probably for the best, because Steve doesn’t want to come after two seconds again, doesn’t think he could live it down, even if Billy showed him some mercy the first time.</p>
<p>He watches Billy on his knees between his legs, working open a condom wrapper and putting it onto his cock with skilled fingers. Billy groans as he uses the rest of the lube to slick himself up, then throws both of the silver wrappers aside but they don’t end up further than a few inches from him on the bed.</p>
<p>Billy’s hands are on his knees, warm and firm, spreading Steve’s legs apart as he positions himself closer. He looks down at Steve like he’s thinking again, and Steve wants to ask if he’s having second thoughts, or if the influence of whatever he was under was fading now and making him see he was with Steve fucking Harrington of all people. But Billy’s hands slide lower, to his shins, and he lifts them up so his calves are resting on Billy’s shoulders, and as Billy gets into a comfortable position even closer to him, Steve feels the head of Billy’s slick cock slide against his ass.</p>
<p>“Take in a deep breath”, Billy murmurs, and Steve does.</p>
<p>Billy watches the way Steve’s chest rises and then he guides his cock to Steve’s entrance, nudging the head against his hole.</p>
<p>“Breathe out slowly when I push in.”</p>
<p>Steve nods and closes his eyes as the head of Billy’s cock pushes in, the head stretching him open a little as it slides in, and Steve breathes out slowly.</p>
<p>“There you go, baby, just like that”, Billy praises him, and as Steve blinks his eyes open, he sees Billy with his mouth open, breathing heavy as he looks down at him with a lustful look on his face that Steve knows he is no doubt mirroring.</p>
<p>Once the head is buried inside Steve, Billy pauses for a moment to catch his breath, and Steve can’t help but let out a soft chuckle because Billy with all his smug cockiness looks like he’s about to burst and he’s not even fully inside Steve yet.</p>
<p>Billy’s hands grip the soft flesh of Steve’s thighs and he thrusts in an inch more, and Steve feels like the thickness of Billy’s cock is just going to split him in half. He lets out a little whine and Billy stops again, lets him adjust as he smooths his hands over Steve’s thighs which works as a good distraction from the burn.</p>
<p>“I can take more”, Steve groans.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>So Billy keeps going very, very slowly, until he’s buried inside Steve to the hilt. Steve makes this soft little humming sound as he adjusts to the feeling of having Billy inside him, but it’s lost under the sound of Billy’s heavy breathing that turns into a low growl in his chest.</p>
<p>“You feel so fucking hot and tight. Fuck, pretty boy”, Billy groans and whines lowly as Steve clenches around him.</p>
<p>Steve places his hands on his lower belly, palms flat against his skin, as if to see if he can feel Billy’s cock inside him. It feels like it’s right there, so big that if Steve moved he could feel it move, too, but he knows it’s not possible. The thought of it is still enough to make his dick leak a little bit of pre-come.</p>
<p>“This good?” Billy asks, and Steve wonders when he’s gotten so goddamn polite, constantly asking him to make sure he was alright. But Steve really appreciates it, thinks it’s more than a little endearing. Who knew that Billy Hargrove was such a gentleman in the sheets?</p>
<p>“Yeah”, Steve breathes out and nods, his hand sliding to his dick from his lower belly and stroking once, twice, spreading the pre-come with his thumb. “You can move. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Billy nods, doesn’t say anything before he’s moving his hips, rolling them back slowly and then thrusting in even slower. The pull and drag feels warm, and most of the burn is gone, making Steve just about purr with pleasure. Billy grins at that, huffs out a pleased breath, and slowly finds a nice, steady rhythm for his hips.</p>
<p>Steve reaches his hands out to touch Billy’s stomach, feels awkward with his hands uselessly just lying there, wants to touch and feel for himself if Billy’s skin has gotten warmer, if there’s a sheen of sweat forming, as he moves his hands up to Billy’s chest. But he feels so far away, still, and as if feeling the same way, Billy leans down over him and Steve is then able to wrap his arms loosely around Billy’s shoulders.</p>
<p>His legs are bent between them and Steve feels how impossibly deep Billy is buried inside him. Billy lets his forehead momentarily rest against Steve’s own, their breaths mixing together hot and humid, and Steve can’t help the little moans and whimpers that escape his lips with every other breath. He feels like he’s floating somewhere above his own body, wrapped in a warm cloud of pleasure that is ready to drop him into reality because this could still be just a wet dream.</p>
<p>But Steve snaps out of it as Billy’s mouth latches onto his right nipple. His dick leaks some more at that, at the way Billy’s mouth is so hot and wet and he nips at his perked-up nipple with his teeth and makes Steve arch his back as he hits the perfect spot at the perfect time inside him.</p>
<p>Billy moves to do the same to his left nipple, and Steve is seeing stars. His eyes roll back and everything is white-hot static as he starts rolling his hips to meet Billy’s thrusts. He’s picked up the pace now, but it’s not too fast.</p>
<p>“Like your tits played with, huh, princess?”</p>
<p>It’s teasing and low and husky, and Steve whimpers a pleading yes as Billy bites at the skin next to his nipple, leaving a mark for sure.</p>
<p>“You feel so fucking good”, is all Steve can breathe out. He wants Billy to know that he’s never felt so well taken care of, so filled with lust and need and want, overwhelmed by how good it was humanly possible to feel. As well as the fact that Billy made him feel so wanted, and that was a feeling Steve had been craving for so, so long.</p>
<p>Billy kisses every mole on Steve’s body he can find from his neck to his chest, and he snakes a hand down to wrap his fingers around Steve’s leaking dick. He strokes him in time with his own thrusts, and Steve thinks that sex has never felt so fucking intimate to him before, so tender but so filthy-good at the same time.</p>
<p>“Gonna come for me again, Stevie?” Billy asks and there’s a bit of a stutter to his voice, Steve notices. He wants to think it’s because he’s letting himself get lost in the pleasure of it all, but even then he seems to be putting Steve first, and Steve really isn’t far from coming again.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop, Billy. F-fuck. Please”, Steve whimpers, fingers running through Billy’s slightly damp curls until his hands slide to Billy’s upper back and he digs his blunt nails into the skin where underneath Billy’s muscles are hard at work.</p>
<p>The moment Billy catches Steve’s lips into a kiss is the moment Steve spills pearly-white over Billy’s hand and his own belly. He’s panting into the hungry kiss, moaning as he feels sensitive and sore and Billy keeps fucking him as he chases his own climax. It’s like electricity in the air, and all Steve feels is pure bliss as Billy’s hips snap down a few more times before he grunts, hips stuttering as Billy drinks down every little noise Steve makes at the way Billy’s cock pulses inside him, and Steve wonders what it would feel like to have Billy fill him with his come.</p>
<p>They’re both sweaty, catching their breaths together. Steve’s legs are a little numb from having been bent in a way they never have been before, but Steve isn’t about to complain. He doesn’t want Billy to move, wants him to stay collapsed on top of him like that forever, wants him to stay inside him forever. The rapid beating of his heart slows back down to normal, and their breaths come easy now. Steve brushes some strands of hair from Billy’s face, and Billy groans, a soft smile on his face. That relaxed, blissful look is now permanently in Steve’s brain, though he still wishes he could snap a picture of it, too.</p>
<p>A few moments pass by before Billy pushes himself up and eases himself out of Steve, and Steve’s legs quiver as he straightens them out onto the mattress. He feels boneless, nothing like the restless mess that was trying to go to sleep with no luck earlier. Billy sits on the edge of Steve’s bed, and Steve finds just enough strength to nudge Billy’s side with his foot.</p>
<p>“You can stay the night”, Steve says, and his voice has gone a little hoarse.</p>
<p>Billy reaches for his clothes on the floor and then turns to look at Steve with a fond smile on his lips as he sits back up. He looks at Steve with his stupidly soft hair still soft as ever, just wild and mussed. His big brown eyes are pleading, blinking up at him with those long lashes and begging him to stay, plump pink lips curved up in a hopeful smile. It’s a glorious sight, Billy thinks to himself, Steve Harrington fucked out on the bed, pale skin flushed and moles dotted like constellations all over his body.</p>
<p>“I’m just gonna go out for a smoke, and I’ll be back”, Billy murmurs as he reaches his hand into Steve’s hair and pushes it back, tugging playfully before letting go and getting up. Steve smiles as he watches Billy through half-lidded eyes as the other boy pulls his boxers back on and digs for a cigarette and a lighter from the pocket of his denim jacket. His eyelids become too heavy then, and the last thing he sees is Billy walking out of his room to go for a smoke.</p>
<p>Steve wakes up early the next morning to the sun bright and warm on his face. He groans and turns onto his side, throwing an arm out expecting to touch a body next to him. He blinks his eyes open and finds the bed empty. Feeling foggy from sleep, Steve pushes himself up to his elbows and stares blankly at the bed, then at the floor. Billy’s clothes are gone, and Steve doesn’t remember Billy ever returning from his cigarette break, so he doubts he had stayed for longer than coming back to pick up his clothes.</p>
<p>He throws himself back onto his bed and pulls the covers up, sighing as he stares up at the ceiling. Steve has no idea what time it is, but his chest feels heavy and he doesn’t want to get out of bed. He turns his head to look at the empty side of the bed, the side he had saved for Billy, and then closes his eyes. Steve didn’t get to see if Billy was grumpy in the mornings, which Steve thinks that he is. Didn’t get to hear his groggy-sleepy voice and didn’t get to make him breakfast and ask him how he like his coffee. Milk, no sugar, Steve guesses.</p>
<p>Steve wants to go back to sleep, and he wonders if he had really dreamed it all in the end. Or, maybe, if he sleeps the whole day away, Billy will be knocking on his door at nightfall again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>